


heat

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: For a moment, Korwa thinks that she must be dreaming.
Relationships: Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> idek how this happened but I hope you enjoy

For a moment, Korwa thinks that she must be dreaming. It’s been so long, far too long, since they have last seen one another. But there is no mistaking that Ilsa is here, not when that gentle touch sends shivers down Korwa’s spine and she is melting into the warmth. Letting loose a shaky breath, Korwa is soon closing the distance between them, lips curving into a smile as Ilsa eagerly returns the kiss.

All of the time they’ve spent apart seems to melt away within seconds. 

Ilsa’s hand moves with practiced ease, fingers searching out the clasps that hold Korwa’s dress in place. The familiar motion sends a shiver down Korwa’s spine and her breath catches when Ilsa pulls back with a wordless gaze. The look in her eyes is unmistakable, leaving Korwa all too aware of the heat building within her own body.

Korwa wastes no time in tugging at the belt around Ilsa’s waist and rocking their hips together. She smirks when Ilsa’s eyes go wide, noting the various emotions that flash across Ilsa’s face.

A breathless huff of laughter escapes from Korwa and the sound brings Ilsa back to her senses. Despite the slight redness in her cheeks, Ilsa is quick to compose herself, guiding Korwa back while slipping the loose fabric from her shoulders. 

Allowing herself to be led, Korwa sways her hips, letting the silky fabric of her dress pool around her legs and slip to the floor, leaving her bare. Ilsa carefully avoids stepping on the delicate bundle of fabric and Korwa rewards her with a quick kiss as her knees hit the side of the mattress. Where it becomes all too apparent that Ilsa is wearing far too many clothes.

Korwa pouts at the sight, her fingers toying with the clasp of Ilsa’s belt until it falls to the floor with a muffled thump. She pushes the hem of Ilsa’s shirt up, slowing her movements just so and appreciating the feeling of firm muscles beneath the pads of her fingertips.

Ilsa gasps at the ticklish touch, clumsily grabbing at the fabric of her shirt and removing it in one quick motion. Her gaze darkens as Korwa reaches for the clasp of her jeans, hands slowly slipping the button free. 

With a wink, Korwa hooks her fingers into the stiff fabric, pushing it down Ilsa’s hips, along with her underwear. She sits on the edge of the bed, tugging the fabric down until Ilsa can shakily step free.

Their eyes meet once more and Korwa waits with bated breath, shifting back so that Ilsa can join her on the bed. In the blink of an eye, Ilsa is leaning over her and Korwa finds her shoulders hitting the back of the bed. 

The kiss that follows is rough at first, almost desperate, and Korwa feels as if she’s drowning in the sensation of Ilsa’s lips and teeth and touch. She’s missed this. Missed the feeling of holding Ilsa close and knowing that she’s still in one piece.

Ilsa pulls back slightly, an apologetic look in her eyes. Korwa can see the various emotions that flit through that gaze, her hand reaching up without a second thought to cup Ilsa’s cheek.

The touch seems to ground Ilsa and her next kiss is softer, almost hesitant. She trails a line of kisses wherever she can reach, each one lingering longer than the last until Korwa’s lashes flutter shut.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

The words are soft, muffled against the skin of Korwa’s neck but her ears flick at the sound and she grows still. Korwa wastes no time in responding, her lips brushing against the tips of Ilsa’s ear. “I’m just glad you’re back..”

As the words wash over her, the tension slowly begins to ease from Ilsa’s body. “I missed you.”

Korwa doesn’t miss a beat. “I missed you as well.”

Ilsa sighs, breath tickling over Korwa’s collarbone. She shifts, pressing another kiss to Korwa’s skin while her hand idly traces lower. Sitting up, she waits until Korwa’s eyes open and their eyes meet. There is a silent promise there and Korwa stills, caught in the depths of Ilsa’s gaze.

Holding Korwa’s gaze, Ilsa slowly shifts lower and places a kiss to the center of Korwa’s chest. She takes her time, fingers running over heated skin and lips teasing along sensitive spots as she moves down Korwa’s body. 

The gentle exploration sends another rush of heat through her body and Korwa bites her lip as the kisses trail lower and lower. She inhales sharply as blunt nails trail over her upper thighs and sighs in the next breath when Ilsa’s mouth presses against her center. 

Korwa’s mind goes blissfully blank, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Ilsa’s lips and tongue pressing against her folds. Her fingers tangle in the bed sheets, the teasing touches leaving her almost dizzy.

Ilsa’s lips tease just beneath her clit, the sensation drawing out a low moan. The sound only seems to encourage Ilsa. She turns her attention to Korwa’s clit, lips wrapping around the bud and sucking until Korwa’s body grows tighter and tighter. Ilsa alternates between steady licks and soft sucks, building up the sensation. Her fingers gently slide between Korwa’s folds and Korwa’s hips stutter, her climax hitting her without warning.

Ilsa continues to move, her touch soft and slow as she gently guides Korwa through the orgasm. She dips her head again and Korwa can feel Ilsa’s lips curve into a smile. It sends another jolt through her body and Korwa struggles to catch her breath as it all begins anew.

The gentle strokes turn even slower and Ilsa’s touch becomes impossible soft, mindful of Korwa’s sudden sensitivity. She places a sticky kiss to the inside of Korwa’s thigh, lips lingering on soft skin until Korwa’s thighs stop trembling.

A gentle nip catches Korwa off guard, but Ilsa’s lips quickly ease the sting. The unexpected sensation sends another jolt of heat through her and Korwa restlessly rocks her hips, searching for more friction. Ilsa’s fingers crook slightly, moving just a little faster than before but it’s not enough. 

“More…” 

It comes out in a breathless gasp as Ilsa’s tongue circles her clit, licking and mouthing along the bud as her fingers move faster and faster. Korwa lets out a cry as the second climax washes over her, her thighs pressing tightly against Ilsa’s head until the small shocks begin to fade.

A shudder runs through Korwa’s body and her legs shake as Ilsa’s fingers slip free. Mindful of the extra sensitivity, Ilsa mindlessly strokes along the lower edge of Korwa’s stomach and the curve of her hip as Korwa gradually begins to regain her senses.

Ilsa sits up, leaning over Korwa and watching with a fond smile. 

As Korwa’s vision clears, she clumsily reaches up and tugs Ilsa down to her. The momentum causes Ilsa to pitch forward and she tries in vain to keep from falling right on to Korwa. Her thigh slots between Korwa’s legs, the firm muscle dragging across overly sensitive skin without warning. Korwa stiffens, holding Ilsa tight against her as the heady rush of sensations wash over her yet again. 

It takes a few moments before she can even think about opening her eyes again but Korwa can already sense the awed amusement from Ilsa. There is a joke that is on the tip of her tongue, but her mind is far too tired to put it into proper words. Instead, Korwa focuses on the familiar warmth pressed against her and slowly blinks her eyes open, sharing a tired smile with Ilsa.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

Ilsa’s face goes red, but she doesn’t look away.

Korwa ignores the dull ache within her muscles, her hand reaching out to rest on Ilsa’s cheek. Her thumb strokes along the heated skin as she holds Ilsa’s gaze. “There are a number of things I’ve been thinking about while I waited for you to return.”

There is only a hint of a waver when Ilsa finally finds her voice. “Oh? I look forward to seeing what you have in mind.”


End file.
